Ryan Bateson's Auror test
Auror Admission Test. (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: Ryan Bateson Age: 23 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: As a kid, I grew up around fighting and violence. Still today, you can go to a place like Knockturn Alley and see people getting jumped, getting killed, etc. Someone has to help make this world a better place so why not me? 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: Dueling' - I am a fantastic dueler. When I went to Hogwarts, which was only a few years ago, I was always participating in the dueling club and their were only a few other students that managed to beat me.' Tracking - My father and I used to go hunting when I was a kid. That was perhaps the only muggle thing me and him would do. I learned how to track really well because of it. ''' 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? '''I feel like I am a good canidate for this job because I can work both independently and in a group. I don't find myself to be much of a follower, so, if I am working in a group, I prefer to have the act as leader. However, working alone is preferable. I also feel like the reputation I have among people in places like Knockturn alley gives me an edge. I spend time there just watching what goes on, so people often look me over as just another creeper there. This gives me the element of going undercover, which is really good if you are trying to find a specific Dark Wizard. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? I NEWTed in DAtDA, Transfiguration, and Wizarding Law. PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? ' ' Most likely, I would keep my eye on them, though I wouldn't take any action against them. (I would use my tracking skills in this situation) I would also make sure that I had other Auror's ready to come to my aid if I needed it. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? I think my insticts would say: "Save the captives" though, when I take time to think about it logically, I want to save myself. If I save myself, I can be there to save other people in the future. I think above all, the captives must be saved. This completes the mission and no one got hurt, accept me. Once the mission is done, then I can worry about myself, and do my best to save my own skin. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? I would ensure that the mission is a success. If I knew I would die, I would give my life and any bit of energy I had left to complete the assignment - I don't accept deffeat. PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: -'Full bodied Patronus' - Variety of curses and counter curses - Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death - Cast a Protean charm - Cast a Fidelius charm - Cast a Bedazzling hex - Knowledge of venomous plants - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. -''' Know the incantation to make objects disappear.''' Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Tanis Nyt will interview you. Category:Dmullins677